The World
by M.L. Shards
Summary: .Movieverse. The first bedtime after getting the boys back.


Written as an extension to the ending of the movie, there is cuteness and fluffiness galore though, so be forewarned. My 50th story! Yeah!... and it's in a genre I've never written for before... how odd...

Disclaimer: Don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks in any way, shape, or form… too bad…

Please Review

* * *

Dave let out a sigh as he placed the phone back into its' cradle. "Well, they can send someone over tomorrow morning at the earliest…" 

Alvin looked down guiltily. "Oh, I'm sorry Dave, really…"

Dave shook his head and let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

Despite his earlier outburst at the shorting out of all the electrical equipment if that's what he was going to have to put up with in order to have his family back… well, he could survive. "It's okay, Alvin, I just wish you'd think things through a bit more…" He sighed closing his eyes.

Claire smiled softly, patting Dave on the back lightly. "Come on Dave, you need to relax. It's not everyday someone goes and single handedly faces off against a record executive for rights to see their sons."

"Sons?" Theodore squeaked excitedly, scurrying over to perch on Dave's shoulder. "Really? You mean it for sure, Dave? Forever?"

Dave's expression softened, as he patted Theodore on the head. "You guys are enough trouble for sure." He replied jokingly and Theodore's eyes lit up.

"In that case, Pop, I'd like to discuss an allowance-" Alvin began before being elbowed in the stomach by a disapproving Simon. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot…"

Claire laughed. "I think you guys will be set for awhile, you've made a lot of money. You can just sit here and relax… I'm not sure about the rules concerning school for chipmunks but, you don't have to go back to performing-"

"But we like performing… " Theodore protested not moving from his spot on Dave's shoulder.

"Just not to that extent…" Simon added in explanation.

"Yeah, I mean, I like being a rockstar…" Alvin replied hopping up onto Dave's other shoulder and grabbing onto his cheek. "I mean, think of the perks! Think of the wonder that is coffee!"

Dave pried Alvin's hands off his cheek and shook his head, nearly knocking Theodore off his perch. "No, not for a while, you guys need to rest just as much as I do..."

"Fine Dave…" The chipmunks reluctantly agreed.

Theodore looked over to Dave with big eyes. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Dave smiled softly and nodded. Theodore squeaked and clasped his hands together in happiness, before running down and bolting towards Dave's bedroom, calling out something that sounded distinctly like "I want the right side."

Claire frowned, looking down at her watch. "Oh, wow, look at the time. I need to go…" She looked back over at Dave who was giving her a goofy look. She smiled again with a small laugh. "Um… call me sometime, okay?"

Dave nodded enthusiastically as Claire exited the house. He nearly tripped over a pair of shoes since he was so enamored by what she had just said. "Oh… yeah, sure!" He called out as she walked a little ways down the stone path, before turning and waving.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Real smooth Dave, real smooth."

Dave looked back, giving Alvin a threatening glare that didn't have much real threat behind it. He appeared to be too pleased with how the night had gone… asides from the whole shorting out the power with champagne...

Simon looked down and being forced to push his glasses up higher on his nose as a result. "Um… Dave, would I be able to sleep with you tonight too?" He asked, almost embarrassed by the question.

Dave closed the front door and locked it up, giving the blue clothed chipmunk a nod. He turned to Alvin who swallowed awkwardly, before turning his tail to Dave defiantly. "You can come too Alvin."

The chipmunk didn't respond as Dave and Simon headed off to Dave's room to find a happy looking Theodore who had somehow managed to get a hold of a chipmunk sized nightcap and was pulling it on his head.

"Goodnight Theodore." Dave said, after getting changed and brushing his teeth.

"Goodnight Dave." The youngest chipmunk echoed back.

Dave climbed underneath the covers to find Simon had put his glasses on the nightstand and was wandering blindly around the bed. "Goodnight Simon."

"Goodnight Dave."

"Goodnight Alvin." Dave said, as he snuggled under the blankets and closed his eyes. He frowned as he got no response, only the sound of water running in the kitchen. "Alvin?" He asked and then rolled his eyes, raising his head off of the pillow. "ALVIN!"

Soon after, the running water shut off and the red sweatshirt wearing chipmunk quickly bounded into the room and hopped up onto the bed with his brothers. "Well, if you insist…" He said, obviously excited to not have to admit he wanted to join the others. He could always simply say Dave told him to… "Goodnight Dave."

Dave let out a sigh and leaned his head against his pillow as the chipmunks cuddled around him. So this was what it was like to have a family.

He wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
